Screaming Death Jace Herondale
by voidllydia
Summary: "You don't understand! There are voices in my head! Screaming and they keep getting louder and louder, and it feels like I'm dying and the only thing I can do is scream." Tears blurred her vision as her voice grew hoarse. "But in the centre of it there's you and you're complicated but soothing and refreshing and I don't want you to go." "I'm not going anywhere." He promised eyes s
1. Chapter 1

_"They're going to kill me, aren't they?"_

 _"I'm not going to let them."_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STRAWBERRY BLONDE WAS** awoken by a gentle slap to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, baring the emerald green which now shone with confusion.

"Where am I?" She mumbled to herself, mind hazy as she glanced around before her eyes fell on a man peering down at her. It took her a few seconds to realize she had been tied to a chair, hands behind her and legs together. "What is going on?"

Her heart increased its pace as she started to panic not having the slightest of idea how she had gotten to where she was. The man with stormy grey eyes laughed mockingly as he peered at the teen, eyeing the girl as a predator would eye its prey. "Lyla Spade, a lot of people have searched high and low for you... and to think I found you first."

He ran his thumb down the blonde's cheek, grinning sadistically when she shivered and pulled back. "What do you want?"

The man laughed standing to his full height brushing his ginger hair from his face. "So many questions, you ask yet you already know the answer."

Lyla glared at the man "If I knew the answers I wouldn't be asking." She fought the urge to roll her eyes not wanting to anger the man though he made it seem impossible.

"Oh but you do know the answers, you just don't know it yet."

The girl wriggled her wrists in an attempt to somehow loosen the rope but her efforts were futile and her failure seemed to further amuse the man. "What do you want?"

Ignoring her question the ginger grabbed a necklace which boasted an emerald stone as its pendant. Lyla admitted to herself that it was beautiful, she agreed that despite the situation she'd give credit where credits due when it came to jewelry or fashion for that matter. "Can you hear that? The loud thump of music above us?"

Of course she had heard, it was the only thing keeping her from screaming bloody murder. Instead of voicing her reply she gave a slow nod of her head.

"Something is going to happen any minute now. You know what is going to happen and exactly when it's going to happen."

Lyla shook her head in confusion. "That makes no sense, I'm not a psychic or whatever screwed up shit you think."

Reacting in a flash the man grabbed a handful of her hair pulling it painfully. A soundless scream left her parted lips as the pain shot throughout her cranium. "Don't lie to me you filthy mundane!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The girl exclaimed as her chest rose and fell rapidly with every inhale and exhale.

The man lowered his lips to her ear, hands still grasping at he her wavy hair. "Think! Feel it! You know what's going to happen!"

"I don't!" Tears had gathered at the corner of the girl's eyes as she fought the urge to wince at the throbbing in her head. "Just please let me go, I won't tell anyone. I mean it's dark I can barely see your face-"

"Shut up! And think!" The man screamed his voice detached as he got closer to tipping over the edge. "You know what's going to happen."

"I don't." Lyla refused softly

The man suddenly placed the necklace around her neck pulling it so the stone was rubbing uncomfortably against the hollow of her throat. "Think," He whispered softly pulling the necklace tighter.

"I don't know, I don't know." The Spade girl repeated close to hysterics. "Please don't do this!"

"Think!"

Her eyes fluttered close as she wracked her brain for anything, any possible thing that could save her and in that moment it was as if something had switch. Multiple distorted voices going off in her head, screams that grew louder with each passing second.

"Think!"

The screams became painful as if the more she kept them bottled up the more agonizing it grew on instinct her lips parted an ear shattering scream left her lips, the sound resonating throughout the dark room and travelling throughout the building.

As the sound died down she fought to catch her breath, her heart thumping painfully against her ribcage.

"What is going to happen Lyla?" The man gruffly asked again releasing his grip on the necklace.

"Someone is going to die."

Abruptly after her words the sound of wood smashing filled the room, followed by rush footsteps.

"Just in time."

The man stepped away from Lyla causing her to release a breath of relief though it didn't last long as snarling sounded behind her. She tried to turn to see what was happening but again her efforts were futile.

The tears which had fell on her cheeks had dried and now left a streak as a reminder of what had just happened. Hands covered hers as her Savior rushed to untie her. Once her hands were free a pretty brunette came into view crouching before her and undoing the rope from around her legs.

The woman stood to her feet offering her hand to the girl who stared at it as if it would somehow kill her if she accepted it. "You're going to be alright."

"Why should I trust you?" Lyla asked though she knew at this point it was a stupid question.

The brunette answered anyway. "We're saving your life."

She gave a slow nod standing to her feet before turning around, just in time to catch sight of the edge of a glowing sword protruding from her captors chest. The man soon busted into flaming ashes before falling to the floor.

"Who is she this time?" A boy came into the room, light from the hallway casting a slight shadow to his face.

The golden haired boy who retracted his weapon glanced at the strawberry blonde, his blue eyes clashing with her green before he broke eye contact. The shadowhunter gave the fallen ash a look of disdain before meeting the gaze of his colleagues.

"The banshee."


	3. Chapter 3

**LYLA PULLED THE COAT SHE** wore tighter around her body as she stood in the centre of the New York institute. She was shock that she had so willingly complied after the three shadowhunters insist the girl come with them, then again she was vulnerable and her cover had been blown. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth glancing at the multiple strangers who paid her no mind and went on about their business as if she wasn't there.

Admittedly being ignored was a new for her as she was use to many people falling at her feet. At one point she had craved the attention but she now knew the attention she craved had came at a cost, her safety.

An immaculate dressed woman approached the strawberry blonde not believing she was seeing the last of her species. "Lyla Spade, I'm Maryse Lightwood."

Her green eyes squinted at the older woman, her lips pursed as she shook her head. "I want to talk to the ones who saved me. I only trust them." Her voice was firm despite her fear.

Maryse watched the young girl before nodding slowly but before retreating to fetch one of the three shadowhunters she left the girl with a few parting words. "We're on your side."

Lyla stayed silent turning away from the woman. She knew what she was and she knew the danger she was now in. Her Nana had kept her hidden for as long as she possibly could but now that the old woman was no longer among the living, her life was at risk. She was still confused as the events leading up to her temporary abduction was still a mystery to her, the last thing she recalled was going inside the apartment she shared with her roommate. Everything after that was a blank.

"You alright?" At the smooth voice she turned to meet captivating blue eyes. It had been the blonde who had sent the creature back to where he came from.

"I'm fine." She replied softly hugging herself tightly as she glanced around at the various monitors on display. "How did you find me?"

"Your scream." Jace replied shrugging as he folded his arms across his chest, muscles bulging at the action. "Needless to say you're a real party stopper."

Lyla found the corner of lips twitching and she decided that the boy was tolerable. "I figured the scream was a giveaway but how did you know I'd be where I was?"

"We didn't."

Lyla frowned "So you saving me was pure luck?"

The blonde stayed silent gauging the girl's reaction but before he could reply he was interrupted by a familiar fiery haired girl. "Who is this?"

The strawberry blonde pressed her lips into a straight line as her green eyes narrowed at the girl. "Lyla Spade." She clicked her tongue hands falling to her side, coat falling open to bare the floral romper she wore. "Who are you?"

"Clary Fray," Clary simply replied turning her gaze to the unfamiliar girl.

"We rescued her from a demon." Jace explained to which Clary gave a slow nod not removing her eyes from the girl.

"I suppose I won't be able to go home." Lyla voiced eyes returning to the blonde boy with the unique eyes.

Jace shook his head "That demon found you, it won't be too long before another does."

Clary was confused as she had no clue as to how the mundane was of importance to the demons, she grew slightly annoyed that she had been left out of the circle, and that no one called her to inform her of the mission while she was with Simon. "What could demons possibly want with a mundane?"

A laugh left Lyla's red stained lips. "I suppose it has something to do with me being the last of my kind. They seemed convinced that I can help them accomplish their greatest desire."

"Can you?"

"I'm a banshee, a demon brings death, I sense death. In a way we are similar... Wherever we go death follows." Lyla elaborated shrugging her shoulders eyes darting from the girl with the too bright colored hair to settle on the blonde. "Maybe I was better off gone."

Isabelle Lightwood bounded up the steps her brother in tow as they approached the trio. The pretty brunette grasped Lyla's hand smiling kindly. "I'm Izzy, you must be exhausted."

Lyla hummed in response before nodding slowly.

"I'll give you a change of clothes and give you time to collect your thoughts yeah?" Izzy asked though not waiting for a reply as she pulled the girl behind her. Lyla found her eyes drifting to the brunette's shoe a smile of approval gracing her lips, she was suddenly okay with wearing a stranger's clothing.

"Perfect fit!" Isabelle clapped excitedly as the blonde girl emerged dressed in a silk nightie with lace trimmings. The smooth white fabric fell mid-thigh and clung to the girl's body loosely as it was suppose to.

"I must admit..." Lyla started as she admired her appearance in front of the body length mirror. "You have exquisite taste."

Isabelle smiled before plopping down on the bed patting the space beside her. Lyla slowly approached folding her legs beneath her. "Do feel special, I'm not usually this open to new things."

"Having a near death experience does that." Isabelle replied,

The pale girl shook her head "I don't think he was going to kill me."

The Lightwood girl was confused. "He wouldn't have at first."

"I don't think he would at all." Lyla inhaled deeply before peering up at the girl through her lashes "before my Nana took her life she said something about a mark. She said it was another part of me,"

This piqued Isabelle's interest, the brunette's back straightening as her expression changed to one more serious and stoic. "What mark was she referring to?"

The strawberry blonde lowered the strap of her borrowed nightie pointing to a fading mark below her collarbone. "Maybe it's a birthmark of some sort."

"That's not a birthmark, it's a healing rune." Isabelle Lightwood frowned in confusion. A banshee was practically a mundane with just the gift of being able to sense death, a rune should've killed her.

Lyla ran her fingers over the mark "How did it get there?"

"I suppose your Nana was hiding quite a lot. When did you learn of your abilities?"

Lyla scoffed walking towards the window pulling back the blinds to stare up at the night sky. "I wouldn't call it an ability, it's a curse." The strawberry blonde found comfort in watching the twinkling stars that scattered across the sky. It somehow provided reassurance that the world was far larger than one anticipated, and she wasn't bound to one place. "I've always known I was different. The fact that my own mother disowned me was enough to convince me of that, my Nana came clean when she first heard my scream... It was so loud and unusual, It made her ear bleed. I was ten."

"Did you know you were at risk being what you are?"

Lyla couldn't fight the humorless laugh that left her lips. The bitter memories making an appearance. "You're a shadowhunter, once you are old enough to understand you embrace who you are without questioning it. You know the challenges you're suppose to face, being a little girl and realizing that everyone wants you for their own sadistic purpose... The danger you are in isn't even a thought, you just want to convince someone that you're not crazy... That you're human."

Izzy stood from the bed approaching the girl placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not crazy, I'm not sure you're aware but you can sense death. There's a great chance that you can prevent it."

Lyla glanced back at the Lightwood girl smiling softly "A part from having exceptional taste in clothes and shoes, you're good company Izzy."

Isabelle smiled in triumph "You should get some rest."

As if proving the girl right, the blonde released a yawn to which they both laughed. "Thank you... For trusting us."

Lyla offered one last smile "G'night."


End file.
